Special Agent Alyssa Spencer
by Isis04
Summary: Meet Special Agent Alyssa Spencer, a talented and respected FBI agent, and an old friend of CSI Calleigh Duquesne. What will happen now that they are working on the same case? And will sparks fly between Special Agent Spencer and certain CSI? EricOC
1. Ally

**Special Agent Alyssa Spencer**

_Hello all! Here's my rewrite of my original story __'__Federal Sister__', __'__Special Agent Alyssa Spencer__'_

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Ally_**

"Eric, Calleigh, what do we have here?" asked Lieutenant Horatio Caine, as he came up behind CSI's Detective Calleigh Duquesne and Detective Eric Delko

"Double Homicide," replied the female CSI "The Vics are Samuel and Francesca Banks, husband and wife. No signs of forced entry" she explained as she led Horatio to the front door of the house "But once you get inside the house…" she said opening the door "It's a blood bath."

Calleigh wasn't exaggerating, the walls and furniture were stained with blood and the two victims were right in the centre of the chaos, with their eyes wide open.

"How far have you gotten in processing the scene?" asked Horatio

"We started but were then told to stop and wait for you." Said Eric

"By who?" asked Horatio

"By me." Said a voice from behind Calleigh, Eric and Horatio

They spun round to see a man in his late forties standing in the doorway.

"And you are?" enquired Horatio

"I am Special Agent Bryan Alders of the FBI." Agent Alders replied showing Horatio his badge

"And what does the FBI have to do with our crime scene?" Horatio asked, ever since the incident with Monica West and the FBI he didn't want the FBI anywhere near his team.

"We believe that your 'crime scene' is just the latest in a series of violent murders that have taken place all across Florida, a series of murders that my team has been tracking."

"So you want us to do what? Exactly?"

"I personally would like you to drop the case and walk away, but one of my agents insists that your team can do the job as well as our labs."

"And who might that be?"

As if on cue a young woman stepped into the room from the back yard.

Calleigh's eyes went wide "Ally?" she whispered.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Detectives may I introduce you to Special Agent Alyssa Spencer." The young woman before Horatio, Eric and Calleigh was in her late twenties with long reddish hair and fair porcelain skin, dressed in a dark suit with a moss green camisole underneath, and black high heels.

"Nice to meet you." Greeted Alyssa, as she shook Horatio's and Eric's hands, and just smiling at a shell-shocked Calleigh.

"Agent." Said Alders addressing Alyssa "You will begin processing the scene with the friendly neighbourhood CSI's then you will go to the crime lab and debrief the CSI's and then continue with the investigation. Any questions?"

"No sir."

"Good. Now get to work." With that Special Agent Alders turned on heel and walked away from the crime scene.

"I just want to say something before we start working. I am well aware of your history with the FBI and I assure you I'm not here to take over the case or order you around I'm just here to catch the S.O.B responsible for this." Explained Alyssa "Okay?"

"As long as you understand that we don't trust the FBI." Said Horatio

"Like I said I understand." Replied Alyssa, before turning her attention to Calleigh "You know you're gonna catch flies." She told her smiling

"Answer me just one more question Agent Spencer," Horatio said jumping in "You told your boss that we could do this job. Why?"

"You don't think you can?"

"Of course we can, I just curious as to _why_ you think we can."

"I've heard good things about your lab and our team, and you have an impressive solve rate." Alyssa explained "I also have a history with Detective Duquesne."

"Do you two know each other?" Eric asked

"We went to college together." Calleigh said, a smile forming on her face

"Shall we get to work?"

* * *

_Tell me what you think! R & R!_


	2. The Debriefing

**Special Agent Alyssa Spencer**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - The Debriefing**_

Soon after Horatio, Calleigh and Delko returned to the crime lab, with Special Agent Alyssa Spencer in tow, they assembled in the layout room, Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista now included, and the debriefing began.

"This guy has been hitting homes all across Florida for about six months now, but this is the first time in Miami." Alyssa explained "He, or she, works alone, forcing his way non violently into the house, but once he's in he acts with so much rage that the blood of the victims ends up everywhere." She went on indicating the all of the crime scene photo's collected "We believed that the perp had no discernable pattern as to who he kills except that they were all born in either 1964 or 1965. However we just recently discovered that all of his victims were Middle-Brook High school graduates of 1983."

"Have you interviewed everyone of the graduating class?" asked Eric

"Yeah, all of the surviving ones, and they all have alibi's." replied Alyssa

"So it isn't someone from the graduating class?" said Eric

"Probably not, but we're still tracking them for now."

"Did the victims have anything else in common?" asked Calleigh

"Yes, they were all part of what the rest of the students called the 'in-crowd', so they probably pissed everybody off at least once."

"Any suspects?" asked Horatio

"No. This guy who ever he or she is, is extremely careful, despite what the level of rage at the murders would lead you to believe. This guy knows how to cover his tracks."

"Someone with a background in law enforcement maybe?" said Ryan

"It certainly seems that way, but thanks to the great number of crime shows on television now a days you don't need a background in law enforcement to know how to cover your tracks."

"So where do we go from here?" asked Horatio

"We start from the beginning, we go through all of the alibi's given to us by the graduating class, and research any major events that may have affected the entire class." Explained Alyssa

"Who do you want doing what?" asked Horatio

"It's your team Lieutenant, you know team better than I do."

"What do you need to do?"

"I need someone researching the class of '83, a couple of people to go over the evidence from all of the previous crime scenes and someone to work with me on this crime scene." Alyssa explained

"Okay Natalia you research the class, Calleigh, Ryan you work on the previous crime scenes and Eric I want you to work with Alyssa on the current scene."

"Got it, H." said Eric trying to mask the fact that he was far from happy to be stuck with the Fed, and failing miserably.

"Okay everyone let's get to it."

* * *

_R &R_


	3. Dexter

**Special Agent Alyssa Spencer**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 - Dexter_**

After everyone had been given their jobs, Eric and Alyssa made their way back to the crime scene.

"You think we might have missed something?" said Eric

"It's possible, I just want to be sure." Replied Alyssa, as they walked into the house and got out their kits.

"So you really have no idea who this guy might be?" enquired Eric

"I really don't"

"And you're supposed to be the FBI." Eric said distain high in his voice

"Excuse me do you have a problem with me?" demanded Alyssa "Or are you just an ass by nature, because you have been nothing but rude to me from the second I met you."

"I just wanna know if you're here to investigate this team, if you're here to spy on us."

"Oh my god you are paranoid!" exclaimed Alyssa "What do you think that the FBI orchestrated this whole thing as a way to get into the lab?!"

Eric stayed silent continuing the process the scene.

"Look I know what the FBI did last year, I know they planted a mole to bring down your lab, but that had nothing to do with me." Alyssa continued still obviously angry, Eric stopped processing the scene and stood to face her "I work in homicide okay, so personally I don't give a crap how you come to your conclusions, all I care is that you come to 'em."

Eric remained silent just looking at her.

"Now let's get back to work shall we?" Alyssa said before she turned to process the scene. But for a few seconds Delko just stood behind her looking at her work and marvelled by her passion.

* * *

Back at the lab Calleigh and Ryan were going through the evidence from the previous crime scenes. 

"So are the rumours true?" Ryan asked her, trying to get her to talk "Your friends with the FBI Agent."

"Yep, ever since college, we roomed together in Undergrad, then again when we she was studying for her doctorate, and I was completing my masters."

"How old is she, she seems younger than you."

Upon hearing his comment Calleigh lifted her head up from the microscope she was peering into and gave Ryan an irritated look.

Almost immedatiely after saying it Ryan realised the content of his statement and turned sheepishly to face Calleigh "I mean she just seems a little young to have been at college with you, not that you're not young, cause you are, and- and- Have I told you that you look very pretty today?"

Calleigh laughed, and returned to the microscope "Yeah she is younger than me. She was a child prodigy, started college at 16, while I started at 19." On Ryan's questioning look she elaborated "I went travelling for a year after high school."

"So she's 30?"

"Yep."

"So how did you two become friends?" Ryan questioned "I mean I know you said you roomed together, but what about the three year age gap?"

"Well I invited her out one night when I was going out with a bunch of my friends. I felt sorry for her you know she didn't have many friends because of her age, so I invited her along, it turns out she wasn't nearly as helpless as she looked." She laughed again

"What do you mean?"Ryan asked

"While we were out this guy started to harass us, we asked him to leave us alone but he just kept bothering us. He grabbed her and she punched him in the gut and flipped him onto his back." Calleigh smiled as she recalled the memory.

"Wow." Ryan said.

"You guys are not gonna believe this." Said Natalia walking into the room "It turns out that during the class of '83's senior class ski trip a kid died due a practical joke gone wrong."

"What?" said Calleigh taking the file from Natalia

"Yep, the kid fell off a cliff after some of the other kids spooked him."

"How is it that the FBI didn't find out about this?" asked Ryan

"Apparently the school paid the family a considerable amount of money, to not go to the press, they called it compensation." Explained Natalia "And because the parents didn't want to press charges…"

"…There was no investigation" finished Ryan

"You got the name of the kid who died?" asked Calleigh

"Mark Dexter. And guess what after the family received the 'compensation' they relocated."

"To where?" asked Ryan

"Miami." Said Natalia, Ryan and Calleigh looked at each other

"We gotta call Alyssa." Said Calleigh getting out her phone.

* * *

Alyssa and Eric were still processing the scene when Alyssa's phone went off. 

"Spencer." Alyssa said answering the phone

"_Hey __Alyssa __it's__ Calleigh__."_

"Hey, what have you got?"

"_Back in '83, during the senior class ski trip a kid died."_

"Who? And how did I not know about this?" Eric looked up

"_A one Mark Dexter, he fell off a cliff after a prank went wrong."_

"Okay but I'm still confused as to how I didn't know about this."

"_The school paid the family a large amount of 'compensation', and in return they agreed not to go to the press."_

"Charming." Alyssa said sarcastically

"_And that's not the half of it, after the family received the money they relocated to Miami."_

"You got an address?"

"_You know it, 1301 __Walston__ Street, just east of Memorial Park."_

"Thanks Cal we'll get over there as soon as we can." Said Alyssa before hanging up.

"What was that about?" asked Eric

"We may have found our motive and maybe even a suspect." Alyssa said before explaining what she had just been told "So we'll get over there as soon as we finish up here."

"We?" said Eric

"Yeah 'we'." Eric hid a smile

"Hold on," said Alyssa noticing something "What's this?" she said picking up a tattered piece of paper poking from underneath the couch in the living room.

"Looks like a page from a year book." Said Eric looking over Alyssa's shoulder

"A group photo, look" Alyssa pointed to a list of names underneath the photo "Mark Dexter, he's right in the middle. And look at the caption '_Who's in with the 'In-Crowd'?'_"

"Most of the names are crossed off, there are only like three left." Noted Delko

"How did we miss this?" questioned Alyssa

* * *

After Alyssa and Eric had finished processing the scene, they contacted Horatio to join them at the Dexter house. 

"Mrs Dexter?" enquired Alyssa after knocking on the door

"Yes, who are you?" the woman in the doorway asked

"I'm Special Agent Spencer, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Detective Eric Delko may we come in?"

"Why?" said the woman suddenly getting very defensive

"We'd just like to ask you some questions regarding your son Mark's death." Alyssa explained

"I'm sorry but I know my rights, come back with a warrant and then I'll talk to you." Said Mrs. Dexter before she slammed the door.

"Well that went well." Said Alyssa sarcastically

" She was extremely defensive wasn't she?" said Horatio as they turned and walked away from the property

"She was definitely hiding something." Agreed Delko

"But what?" wondered Alyssa as they got into the Miami Crime lab Hummer.

* * *

_R&R_


	4. Well Earned Rep

**Special Agent Alyssa Spencer**

* * *

"We need to find out what the Dexter's are hiding." Said Horatio as he and Alyssa walked down the halls of the Miami crime lab to see what Calleigh and Ryan had discovered.

"I agree but without a warrant for their arrest and a warrant to search their home we can only go so far." Alyssa reasoned

"Then we need to find enough information to constitute a warrant." He said as they turned into the office Calleigh and Ryan were working in.

"You got anything new?" asked Horatio

"No, nothing. We went over all of the crime scene photos, evidence, notes everything and nothing we found can help track this guy down." Explained Ryan exasperated

"What about Boa Vista has she come up with anything new, from that photo we found?" enquired Alyssa

"Yes she did." Said Natalia walking into the room files in hand "I researched all of the surviving members of the 'In-crowd' and the remaining three of the ten all live here in Miami."

"We need to get them under police protection immediately." Said Horatio

"I'm on it." Said Alyssa whipping out her phone

"Hey," greeted Eric walking into the room "I got good news and I got bad news."

"What's the good news?" Alyssa asked snapping her phone shut

"I found blood on that yearbook page that did not match any of the victims and I got a match" Eric said

"Great, who does the blood belong to?" Alyssa asked again

"That's the bad news according to the data in CODIS the blood belongs to Mark Dexter."

"The kid that died falling off a cliff." Clarified Ryan

"Yep" Eric nodded

"So our killer is the first death of the 'In-crowd'" said Calleigh

"Not necessarily, the match was only 80." Explained Eric

"So we're looking for a sibling?" asked Alyssa

"More specifically a brother." Said Eric

"Okay, here's what were gonna do; Natalia I want you find out how many brother's Mark Dexter had and where they all are, if one of them still lives with the parents then we'll have enough for a warrant to search the premises. And the rest of us will have to split up and bring in all of the remaining 'In-Crowd'." Explained Alyssa

"How many are left?" Inquired Horatio

"Three. Fred Stafford, Sarah Johnson and Peter Johnson." Alyssa told them

"The two Johnson's are brother and sister?" Eric asked

"Nope, high school sweethearts. Got married right after graduation. Romantic isn't it?" Alyssa smirked. Eric chuckled softly in response.

"Okay," said Horatio, jumping in "Eric you go with Agent Spencer and Calleigh you come with me."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Ryan

"Wait for Natalia to collect the information on the Dexter's, then get a warrant for their DNA." Ryan nodded in response

"Okay you take Fred Stafford and we'll take Sarah and Peter Johnson." Said Alyssa handing Horatio the address of Fredrick Stafford.

"Let's go."

* * *

Later, at the lab, after the remainder of the 'In-Crowd' had been rounded up, Alyssa and Horatio began the questioning

"Mr. Stafford how well did you know these people?" question Alyssa showing him the yearbook picture found at the crime scene.

"We hung out in high school." Stafford replied simply

"What about Mark Dexter, how well did you know him?" enquired Alyssa

"About as well as I knew everybody else" said Stafford, annoyance rising in his voice "Is there a reason you're asking me about Mark?"

"How did he die?" asked Horatio

"You're the FBI why don't you tell me."

"We're the ones asking the questions so you will be doing the answering," said Alyssa "Now how did he die?"

Stafford sighed in defeat "It was the senior prank okay? We all went to the top of the ski mountain, we were planning to make this huge slide going from the top of the slide right down to the bottom, tie some loser into a sledge and cover him with a banner saying 'Senior Class Kicks Ass'." He smiled as he recalled the memories

"What went wrong?" asked Horatio

"I don't know one minute we were tying this kid up with the banner, and the next thing we knew Mark had fallen off the mountain."

"Was he arguing with anyone before he fell?" Alyssa asked

"Are you kidding everyone loved Mark, except his ex's of course."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Alyssa pushed

"Mark had a rep for treating his women like trash. It was a well earned rep."

* * *

Outside Eric was watching the interrogation, just watching the way Alyssa worked, when Ryan came up behind him.

"You know I'm actually a little surprised." Said Ryan, watching her

"Surprised?" asked Eric

"Yeah, your attitude with Calleigh's fed friend."

"What do you mean?"

"You hate the FBI more than anyone else here, so I was expecting you get all bent outta shape about a fed in the lab."

"I guess you were wrong." Said Eric still watching Alyssa, which Ryan noticed

"Are you checking her out?" he asked, not even trying to hold back from smirking

"What?" he said finally turning to face Ryan

"It's just that you've hardly looked at me during this entire conversation, you've been looking at Alyssa."

"I don't know what you're on right now but I wasn't checking her out."

"Uh huh," sounded Ryan "Whatever you say."

At that point Natalia came up to Eric and Ryan "Hey guys. So, it turns out that Mark had three brothers, and only two of them live here in Miami."

"Where does the other one live?" asked Ryan, taking the files that Natalia held in her hands

"Spain," said Natalia "He moved there about five years ago and he hasn't been back since."

"So that rules him out," said Ryan "What about the other two?"

"One lives in the Gables and the other lives with the parents." Explained Natalia

"Looks like Alyssa got her wish, I'm gonna grab Calleigh get this DNA." With that Ryan turned around and went off to find Calleigh, and Eric turned back to watch the interrogation.

Like Ryan, Natalia noticed Eric watching Alyssa "Be careful with her," said Natalia "She's not a cop, she's a fed."

"No offence but I really don't need advice on relationships _or_ the FBI from _you_." Said Eric, not even turning to look at her.

* * *

"So you're saying that Mark had a lot of jealous boyfriends looking to crucify him." Said Alyssa

"Yeah." Stafford replied

"Could anyone who was on the cliff that day have been looking for revenge?" Alyssa asked

"No I do…" he trailed off

"Mr Stafford?" said Horatio, imploring for him to continue

"Peter. Yeah, Peter was genuinely pissed that day." Said Stafford, sitting up.

"You mean Peter Johnson?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah the week before the trip Mark slept with Sarah, his girlfriend." Stafford explained

Horatio and Alyssa looked at each other for conformation.

Alyssa stood up and headed for the door.

"Thank you Mr Stafford you've been very helpful." Said Horatio, before following Alyssa out the door.

* * *

_Hope your enjoying the story __R & R!_


	5. Special Agent Jason Barnes

**Special Agent Alyssa Spencer**

* * *

"Hey Horatio, Agent Spencer," called Natalia as they were walking to the next interrogation room to interview Peter Johnson "I've been checking the account details of the Dexter family right after the death of their son Mark, and something doesn't add up."

"What?" enquired Alyssa

"Well, the Dexter's got a considerable amount from the school district as you know but I wasn't enough to explain the figures I'm seeing here." Explained Natalia as she handed the file to Alyssa

"It says here that a month after the death of their son the Dexter's had $2,050,000 paid into their account. But the district only gave them $50,000, where did the other $2,000,000 come from?" Alyssa wondered aloud

"Natalia who paid in the extra two million?" Horatio asked

"A company called 'Johnson Cosmetics'" Natalia answered

"That's the company current owned by Peter Johnson." Said Alyssa indicating the interrogation room Peter Johnson was waiting in.

"And that was previously owned by his father, Lance Johnson." Finished Horatio

"I smell a pay off." Said Alyssa

* * *

"So Mr Johnson, how well did you know Mark Dexter?" asked Alyssa, sitting down on the opposite side of the interrogation table to Johnson.

"Who?" Johnson replied nonchalantly

"Mark Dexter," Alyssa repeated "The guy you pushed off a cliff over twenty years ago."

"Twenty three years ago to be precise." Horatio said backing Alyssa up

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Johnson now getting extremely riled and defensive

"Sure you don't. Just like I'm sure you won't know about the $2,000,000 your family company paid into the Dexter's family account just one month after his death." Replied Alyssa pushing the Bank details of the Dexter's in front of him.

"I want a lawyer." Demanded Johnson

"I'm sure you do." Smiled Alyssa

* * *

Later Alyssa was walking down the halls of the crime lab on her way to meet with Ryan and Eric to check on the DNA matches, when Calleigh came up behind her.

"So I heard Johnson and his wife lawyered up." Said Calleigh

"You heard right," replied Alyssa "And you wanna know what's worse their being they lawyered up with Rubenstein."

"Oh no." Groaned Calleigh

"Yep that was my reaction too. We're gonna have to get the original coroner's report on Mark."

"You do realise that we haven't actually said a proper hello to each other yet, right?" Calleigh said as they continued down the hall.

Alyssa stopped and turned to face Calleigh "Sorry Cal," She pulled Calleigh into a hug "It's great to see you."

"Likewise sweetie. Now come on let's see how the guy's are doing."

They carried on down the hall once again and turned into the lab Eric and Ryan were working in.

"You get any matches of the DNA collected from the Dexter brother's?" Asked Alyssa

"Nope." Replied Eric solemnly

"How can that be?" asked Calleigh astounded

"I don't know, but it is." Said Eric

"I take it agent, that from your solemn tones that you are no closer to finding our killer." Said a voice from the doorway, they spun round to see Special Agent John Alders standing in the doorjamb.

"Well sir we have made some developments in the case, and-" started Alyssa

"Are you or are you not any closer to tracking down the killer?" demanded Agent Alders walking further into the room

"No sir."

"I thought as much, that is why I am assigning another agent to this case." Said Alders his tone and expression unreadable

"Your replacing me?!" exclaimed Alyssa

"No, no, no," He laughed "I'm merely giving you an extra set of hands." Smirked Alders

"Who did you assign sir?" asked Alyssa

"That would be me." Said a voice, suddenly a figure emerged from outside the door

"Jason." Said Alyssa, it was easy to tell that she was not happy to see this man

"Spencer." Replied the man smirking

"Spencer, Agent Barnes will be your partner in this case from here on out, and I don't want to hear any complaints come out of your mouth. Are we clear?" said Alders, it was obvious that Alders was a man or experience and strength, a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes, sir." Said Alyssa.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Alyssa as soon as Alders had left

"In some cultures hello is more acceptable." He smiled.

The three CSI's in the room could tell that Agent Barnes and Alyssa had a history, one that made Alyssa extremely irritated at the prospect of working with him. Although Barnes did not seem to mind at all, in fact it seemed as if he was enjoying it, not in a spiteful way, actually he displayed quite an attraction to the young agent.

"Are you gonna introduce us?" enquired Calleigh, interest and amusement present in her voice and expression.

"Oh right, guys this is Special Agent Jason Barnes, Jason these are Detectives Calleigh Duquesne, Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko." She introduced

"Nice to meet you." Jason smiled

"So, what are you doing here?" Alyssa demanded again

"Weren't you listening?" Jason goaded

"Okay then, why are _you_ of all people here?" Annoyance high in her voice

"Alders knew you were having trouble with the case, so he brought in someone who you work well with." He replied

"Work well with?" she questioned still obviously irritated

"You know as well as I do when we work together we solve our cases faster."

"Yeah because the sooner we solve the case, the sooner you leave."

"Alyssa, the Johnson's lawyer has arrived." Said Horatio walking into the room

"Great, let's get started shall we?" said Jason, still giving her a friendly smile.

"Excuse me who are you?" enquired Horatio

"Special Agent Jason Barnes, I've been assigned as Agent Spencer's partner for the case." Jason informed him, shaking his hand.

"Let's get this over with." Said Alyssa

"After you." Insisted Jason

"She's a fire-cracker isn't she?" said Jason before following her.

"She didn't look too happy." Commented Calleigh after Alyssa and Jason had left

Delko just stood there his eyes trailing after Alyssa and Special Agent Barnes.

* * *

_R & R!_


	6. Baby Boy

**Special Agent Alyssa Spencer**

* * *

"It's nice to see you again Alyssa." Said Special Agent Jason Barnes, catching up to her

"I wish I could say the feeling was mutual." Replied Alyssa, not bothering to look at him

"So what are we questioning the witness about?" asked Jason

"Not witness, suspect's wife." Explained Alyssa, her annoyance continuing to rise.

"Right so what are we questioning her about?"

Alyssa stopped suddenly and turned to face Jason for the first time in the conversation

"Have you been briefed at all on this case, or is you being here just a way for Alders to torture me?" asked Alyssa

"You should be careful another comment like that and you might actually hurt my feelings." He smirked

Alyssa just continued to stare at him her annoyance and irritation clear in her expression

"Yes I have been briefed on the case, but knowing your reputation you have made various developments in the case and failed to report them."

"You are _the_ biggest ass."

"You're just saying that because we dated." Goaded Jason

"We never _dated _Jason, I have higher standards than that."

"Do you know how incredibly attractive you are when you're angry?"

Alyssa having had enough of Jason abusive flirting, rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the hall briefing him on the cases developments as she went.

* * *

"Mrs Johnson how close were you to your former classmates?" questioned Jason

"You mean before they were…" Sarah Johnson was unable to finish her statement

"Yes, before they were killed." Said Jason

"Well, I uh, stayed in contact with a couple of my old friends but mostly after graduation we all lost contact." Answered Sarah

"What about Mark Dexter?" asked Alyssa

"Why do you want to know about Mark?" Sarah asked

"So you _were_ close." Pushed Alyssa

"Agent Spencer if you are going to ask my client questions, at least make them coherent ones." Said Adam Rubenstein, the Johnson's lawyer

"What makes you think that we were close?" said Sarah, ignoring Rubenstein

"Because we also asked your husband and another one of your _old friends_ and they said that they didn't know who he was." Said Alyssa

"We were friends, yes."

"I think you two were more than friends, Mrs Johnson," pushed Jason "I think you two were a lot closer than that."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone in the room looked up to see Calleigh standing at the door holding a file in her hands.

"One moment please." Said Alyssa, before walking to the door and taking the file from Calleigh. After reading it for a moment a small smile crept onto her face. She walked back to the table and handed the file to Jason

"Mrs Johnson," said Alyssa "Did you and Mark Dexter ever have a sexual relationship?"

"Agent Spencer!" groaned Rubenstein

"Excuse me?!" asked Mrs Johnson completely outraged

"Did you and Mark Dexter ever have a sexual relationship?" she repeated

"No." she replied her voice full of malice

"You're lying." Said Jason closing the file in his hands

"No I'm not!" Sarah insisted

"Agents what is the purpose of these questions?" demanded Rubenstein

"December 3rd 1981, does that date ring a bell Mrs Johnson?"

Sarah momentarily lost her composure but quickly regained it "Should it?"

"Yes it should, because on December 3rd 1981 you gave birth to a baby boy." Stated Alyssa, pulling out the child's birth certificate.

Sarah looked down at the piece of paper in front of her, and refused to look up.

"Mark Dexter was his father." Said Alyssa. Sarah still would not look up

"He'd be 25 now wouldn't he?" said Jason, more as a statement than a question

"Where is he now Mrs Johnson?" asked Alyssa

"Mrs Johnson I strongly advise you to not-" started Rubenstein

"I don't know," cut off Sarah "Last I saw him was when I was dropping him off at an orphanage."

"What orphanage?" asked Alyssa

"Hill House Children's Home" Sarah replied "On 47th Avenue."

"The Christian Orphanage?" enquired Alyssa, Sarah nodded in reply

"Mrs Johnson did your husband ever find out about the baby you had with Mark Dexter?" asked Jason

"No. I left school for a year, told everyone that I was going to a school in Europe for a year. I had the baby before I came back for senior year." Explained Sarah, regret and shame high in her voice.

* * *

"Forget the brother angle," announced Jason as he strode into the lab Calleigh, Ryan and Eric were working in "Track down Dexter's son!"

All three all looked up from what they were working on, and looked blankly at him, then turned to Alyssa, who had just walked through the door.

"Jason I already asked them to do that." Said Alyssa

"When?" he questioned

"When Calleigh gave me the file."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jason demanded

"I would have if you hadn't just run off." Alyssa commented as she walked over to the table all three were working around.

"You guys find anything yet?" Alyssa asked, ignoring the glare she was getting from Jason

"We've got Natalia trying to track down the son." Explained Calleigh

"While we're trying to figure out how we got an 80 match in CODIS if we're talking about Dexter's son." Cut in Ryan

"Well, an 80 match-up of parent child DNA is uncommon but not unheard of." Started Alyssa

"She's right, although it's a medical anomaly it does affect a small part of the population." Said Eric backing her up as he walked up beside her.

"Chances are the son is gonna look exactly like Mark Dexter." Alyssa explained

"How do you know about all this science and medical stuff?" questioned Jason, coming off as completely clueless.

"I have a doctorate in forensic anthropology, Jason. You know a vast knowledge of human biology and skeletal anatomy." Alyssa clarified, talking to Jason as if he were a child, attempting to rile him. He shot her a glare.

"Hey guys," greeted Natalia "Agent Spencer, I've managed to track down the son." She said handing the file to Alyssa

"Please, call me Alyssa." She said distractedly, scanning the file Natalia just gave her "Is this his last known address?"

"Yes, 1209 Liberty Heights Apartments." Replied Natalia

"That's right next to Dania Beach. Places like that are expensive." Commented Jason taking the file out of Alyssa's hands. Natalia cast him a quizzical glance.

"Oh right," said Alyssa realising Natalia didn't know who Jason was "Natalia this is Special Agent Jason Barnes."

"Nice to meet you." She greeted

"Likewise." Responded Jason shaking her hand

"Does the file say if the Dexter baby was ever adopted?" asked Alyssa

"No need to read the file to answer that question." Said Horatio walking through the door, everyone looked up "The Dexter baby was adopted by Frank Maretti and his wife Jessica."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Alyssa holding her hands up in front of her chest "Are we talking about _the_ Frank Maretti? The multi millionaire philanthropist (A/N: that means humanitarian)?"

"One in the same."

* * *

_R &R!_


	7. Bradley Marretti

**Special Agent Alyssa Spencer**

* * *

"And _why_ can't I come with you?" asked a very irritated Jason, following Alyssa, Eric and Horatio out of the room

"Because you're not needed." replied Alyssa

"Then why are they coming with you?" he enquired, referring to Horatio and Eric

"Because Lieutenant Caine is not only letting us work here as a courtesy but he also Miami and everything there in." explained Alyssa

"And Detective Delko?" he probed, trying to goad her into an argument

"He's coming because we need a fully trained CSI." She said

Jason stopped walking "Listen Spencer I am your partner on this case!" he argued, now extremely annoyed

Alyssa stopped and turned to face Jason, as did Eric and Horatio

"Listen Jason, this is not personal." She pressed "I need you to interview the Dexter mother and see if she knew about the baby"

"Why me?" he asked, irritation still in his voice

"Because as much as you piss _me_ off, you're a charmer, you're probably the only one who can persuade her to talk to us, without a warrant."

Jason went to argue with her but Alyssa cut him off "Don't make use my seniority card on your ass." She said her patience wavering.

"Fine." He said, agreeing "So you think I'm charming?" he smirked

"You're...pathetic." She told him

"Thank you." He said still smirking.

Alyssa rolled her eyes, let out a note of exasperation, turned on her heel and continued walking down the hall quickly followed by Horatio and Eric.

* * *

"How can I help you?" asked a young woman in a maid's uniform, appearing through a crack in the Marretti's large double front door.

"Good afternoon miss I'm Special Agent Spencer," explained Alyssa flashing her badge "This is Lieutenant Caine and Detective Delko, are the Marretti's home?"

"One minute, please" she said softly before quietly closing the door

Alyssa looked around the neighbourhood. She found it slightly surprising that a man with Marretti's fortune lived in a suburban area. Eric and Horatio noticed her gaze.

"What is it?" Eric enquired

"Nothing." She said shaking it off

A few moments later the door opened again, and the young maid ushered them in.

* * *

"Mr Marretti, if it's not too much trouble we'd like to ask you a few questions regarding an ongoing investigation." Said Alyssa

"Of course not, always happy to accommodate the FBI." replied Marretti pleasantly "Please sit." Alyssa and Horatio obliged, but Eric chose to remain standing "Mr Delko please sit, it can't be comfortable just standing there."

"I'm fine. Thank you." Eric replied flatly

"Mr Marretti, when was the last time you saw your son?" asked Alyssa getting straight to the point

"Bradley? A few hours ago," replied Marretti "Why?"

"You adopted, 'Bradley', didn't you Mr Marretti?" she went on, ignoring his question

"Why yes we did, he was only a few weeks old when we first saw him." Said Marretti with a fatherly smile plastered on his face.

"Have you ever encountered any…problems with Bradley?" Horatio asked

"What sort of problems?" enquired Marretti, his concern growing

"Behavioural? Health?" listed Alyssa

"After my dear Jessica passed on in 94 I did encounter some problems with Bradley, he started acting out." Said Marretti

"Acting out how?" pushed Alyssa

"Oh you know normal teenage stuff, sneaking out of his room late at night, clamouring back in early in the morning waking up half the neighbourhood," Alyssa, Horatio and Eric all found it quite odd that even though Mr Marretti was listing his sons misdeeds he was specking with an overwhelming sense of pride "But after he turned sixteen he just seemed to settle down."

"Any other problems? Maybe health wise?" enquired Horatio

"Ah, yes," replied Marretti his face falling "About four years ago, just after his 21st birthday, Bradley was diagnosed with Neuroblastoma."

"I'm very sorry Mr. Marretti." Consoled Alyssa

"The doctor talked us through the treatments when he was diagnosed, he told us that extensive chemotherapy would prolong his life span, but in order to save his life whe would need a bone marrow transplant." Explained Marretti, sadness evident in his voice

"Did you ever find a donor?" asked Horatio

"No, we even found his biological mother and she offered to give her marrow…but she wasn't a suitable donor."

"Excuse me," said Alyssa, interrupting Marretti "Did you just say that you tracked down Bradley's _biological_ mother?"

"Yes, but it seems Bradley is a medical anomaly he is a 80 DNA match with his biological father instead of 50, so he was only a 20 match with his biological mother." Marretti went on, oblivious to the looks being exchanged between the three people opposite him.

"Mr Marretti would it be possible for us to take a look at Bradley's room?" asked Alyssa

"Of course, Maria will show you where it is."

* * *

As Horatio, Eric and Alyssa began searching Bradley's room, Eric and Alyssa began to wonder why Sarah Johnson had lied about not seeing her son.

"Why would she lie about seeing her son?" wondered Eric aloud

"She probably didn't want her husband to find ou…" she trailed off as something caught her eye.

In the corner stuffed behind the bed was a thin maroon hard back book, with gold lettering reading 'Middle-Brook High School. 1983'.

Alyssa walked over to the bed and picked up the book. Eric and Horatio having followed her gaze walked up behind and started to read over her shoulder as she flipped through the book, well aware of what she was looking for.

"A page has been torn out." Said Alyssa

"But what page?" wondered Eric

"Do you have a copy of the yearbook page we found at the last crime scene?" Alyssa asked. Eric nodded and handed it to her.

Alyssa lined up the tear from the original page with the tear line in the book she held in her hands "It's a match." Said Alyssa

"And we just found our killer." Concluded Horatio

* * *

_Hope your enjoying the story __R & R!_


	8. I Quit!

**Special Agent Alyssa Spencer**

* * *

**_Chapter 8 – I Quit_**

"Jason, I want you to get round the clock protection for the remaining members of the 'in-crowd'." Alyssa ordered down the phone, as she Horatio and Eric bagged the evidence and descended down the stairs "I don't care if the Johnson's refused protection I want them watched at all times!" She snapped her phone shut, walked back into the living room and made her way back to Frank Marretti.

"Where is your son Mr. Marretti?" asked Horatio, impatience rising in his voice

"I'm not sure." Replied Marretti "Why?"

"Because he just became the prime suspect in our homicide investigation. Now where is he?" she demanded

"I'm sorry but I believe you have out stayed your welcome, I'd like you to leave." Said Marretti getting up and ushering then to the door

"Mr Marretti either you help us find your son, or I will arrest you for obstruction of justice." Threatened Alyssa

"You don't have rightful grounds to arrest me." Said Marretti

"Try me." Said Alyssa standing her ground

Marretti held out his wrists.

Alyssa got a pair of cuffs out of her back pocket "Come on."

"Are you insane?!" cried Jason rushing up to Alyssa who was talking on the phone "You can-" Alyssa held up her hand to silence him

"Look, I don't care if you have to charge her with wearing a hideous dress just get Sarah Johnson in here!" Alyssa ordered, before slamming down the phone "What is it Jason?"

"What is it?! Have you completely lost your mind?!" he cried scandalized

"Excuse me?"

"You cannot just arrest one of the most important men in Miami!"

"I can if he's obstructing an important homicide case." Alyssa explained calmly, heading towards the labs the CSIs were working in.

"We are talking about Frank Marretti here, the Frank Marretti! This man donates thousands every year to charities all around Florida!"

"Your point is?" she questioned turning into the lab Eric and Calleigh were working in

"My point is that Alders is gonna lose it when he finds out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said Alyssa waving him off "What have you got?"

"Well we compared trace chemicals from the page our killer left behind at the last murder and the book in found in Bradley Marretti's bedroom, in the family house." Explained Eric

"And?" she said urging him to continue

"It's a perfect match." He smiled, triumphantly

"Great so we know now exactly who our killer is." Clarified Alyssa, Eric nodded

"Where are Horatio and Ryan?" Alyssa questioned

"They with Horatio to search Bradley Marretti's apartment." Said Calleigh

"Jason did you talk to the Dexter mother?" Alyssa asked

"Yeah, she said she didn't know anything about a baby." Replied Jason

"You believe her?"

"Yeah I do, she seemed genially shocked when I told her, and she kept saying that she wanted to see him."

"SPENCER!" an irate voice echoed down the hall. Eric and Calleigh snapped their heads up but Alyssa and Jason didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Spencer! What the hell were you thinking?!" yelled Agent Alders storming through the lab doors "What did you think you were accomplishing by arrested one of the most beloved and respected men in Florida let alone Miami!"

"He was obstructing our homicide investigation, sir." Explained Alyssa

"This is Frank Marretti you have arrested Spencer! Now I am ordering you to release him!" Yelled Alders, livid

"Agent Alders." Called a voice from the doorway. Alders stopped and turned to the door. Horatio, Ryan and Natalia were all standing outside the door jamb.

"Lieutenant Caine." Alders Acknowledged

"Agent Alders, I would appreciate it if you didn't raise your voice in my lab." Said Horatio

"Fortunatly I don't have to care about what you would appreciate," replied Alders snidely, before turning back to Alyssa "Spencer I am giving you a direct order: release Frank Marretti."

"Sir if I do that then we can kiss any chance of catching Bradley Marretti goodbye." Explained Alyssa

"That's too bad Agent." Said Alders coldly "Why are you still standing here Go and release Marretti."

"No." said Alyssa with a blaze of conviction, looking her superior right in the eye.

"I beg your pardon?" Said Alders, rage once again rising in his voice

"No I will not release Frank Marretti."

"Agent you either release Frank Marretti or I will have your badge." Threatened Alders

"No need," said Alyssa, pulling out her cuffs, badge and gun and shoving them into Agent Alders' hand "I quit."

* * *

**_TBC_**

_Press the blue button and review!_


	9. We Have 24 Hours

**Special Agent Alyssa Spencer**

* * *

The room fell deathly silent.

"You what?" said Jason speaking for the first time since the conversation began

"Did I stutter? I said I quit." Reiterated Alyssa, not breaking her gaze that was currently fixed on Agent Alders.

"You'll wanna think very hard about what you're doing Spencer." Said Alders his voice dripping with venom.

"No need…Bryan."

"You really wanna quit, Spencer?" questioned Alders, quite obviously suppressing his growing rage "You really wanna give up everything you ever worked for? You really wanna throw your life away?"

"Yes, I _really_ do."

"Agent Alders, you are disturbing my lab, please leave." Said Horatio

"You're gonna regret this Spencer." Said Alders, before storming out.

"What did you just do?" asked Jason still reeling

"I just quit my job. I just gave up almost everything I ever worked for. I just threw my life away." Alyssa said "And I could not be more thankful."

"Ally." Said Calleigh walking up to her friend.

"Why are you all standing here? You have a case to solve." Alyssa said heading for the door

"Alyssa." Eric stepped in front of her preventing her from going any further

"I've bought you some time; it'll take Alders approximately one day to get a warrant to over throw my arrest. So you have about 24 hours to catch Bradley Marretti." Alyssa explained before trying to push past Eric.

"Wrong," said Jason "_We_ have approximately 24 hours to catch Bradley Marretti."

"I'm not FBI anymore I can't work this case."

"You were a CSI before you joined the FBI weren't you?" said Jason

"For less than a year."

"Which means you have a thorough knowledge of science and forensics."

"Jason."

"And you've been with this case from the beginning. I need you on this case; we need you on this case." Pleaded Jason

Alyssa took in a deep breath, before looking up "If Alders finds out he'll have your head."

"If." Smiled Jason

"Okay." Said Alyssa "So Jason it's your case now, what's our next move?"

"Alyssa, it's still your case." Said Jason

"Okay." Alyssa said softly before getting back down to business "Horatio I need you to question Marretti, since he already knows who you are. And Jason I need you to wait and question Sarah Johnson as soon as she gets here. We don't have much time left; we need to stop Bradley Marretti before he hurts someone else."

* * *

As Horatio began questioning Frank Marretti and Jason awaited the arrival of Sarah Johnson, Alyssa began work in the lab with Eric, Ryan, Calleigh and Natalia.

"Okay guys, we got a lot of work to do and no time to do it, so we gotta divide and conquer. Ryan, Natalia I want you two to go over all of the important aspects of the case, I don't want any overzealous defence lawyer poking holes in the case."

"Consider it done," assured Ryan "Come on Natalia."

"What are we gonna do?" questioned Calleigh, after Ryan and Natalia had left

Alyssa was about to respond when suddenly Jason came bursting through the door. "Alyssa, he's killed again."

"What! Who? I thought we had all of our possible victims under constant surveillance!" exclaimed Alyssa

"We did, it was Frank Stafford." Explained Jason

"What the hell happened to our 'Round the clock' protection?!"

"Their dead too." Said Jason mournfully

"Oh my god." Whispered Alyssa. The room fell silent; all of its occupants were reeling.

Alyssa quickly composed herself "Calleigh, looks like you got your answer. Come on we got a crime scene to process."

* * *

After Alyssa, Calleigh and Eric had finished processing the scene they all clamoured into the crime lab hummer discussing what they had just witnessed.

"This is bad." Said Alyssa as she climbed into the back seat of the hummer and slammed the door

"Tell me about it." Agreed Calleigh who was sitting in the front passenger seat.

"No I mean it this is really bad." Alyssa pressed "If what we just saw in there is Marretti's handy work, then he's getting sloppy, he left prints all over the place. He knows were closing in on him…"

"Which means he doesn't care if he gets caught anymore, he just wants to finish what he started." Finished Eric, who was sitting in the driver's seat

"Exactly." Sighed Alyssa in frustration

"If that was Marretti, at least we can be sure of one thing." Said Calleigh "We know who he's going after next…"

"The Johnsons." All three said in unison.

* * *

"You lied to us." Jason accused charging into the interrogation room "You told us you hadn't seen your son in twenty four years."

"Because I haven't." Sarah Johnson replied, desperation in her voice

"And you're _still_ lying! We know that you've been visiting your son in and out of the hospital, for at least the last three years."

"No I haven't!"

"Mrs Johnson there is no point in lying anymore!" cried Jason in frustration "We know you've seen your son recently and we also know that three years ago your son was diagnosed with Neuroblastoma. So do you want to co-operate or do you want to go to prison for conspiracy to commit homicide?"

Sarah Johnson fell into a stony silence.

"Mrs Johnson, your son has already killed ten of your former classmates and friends." Jason said "Who's gonna be next? Your husband? Your other two kids? You?"

She remained silent.

* * *

Alyssa and Horatio were watching the unsuccessful interrogation from behind the two way mirror.

"What are we gonna do? She isn't talking and we have less than twelve hours until Frank Marretti is released and both he and his son are on a flight to Spain." Alyssa stressed "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing." Horatio responded "He answered no comment to every question thrown at him."

"So he didn't tell you _anything_?"

"Well he did say that he'll be walking out of here by the end of the day."

"He may be right," Alyssa said solemnly "We need her to talk."

* * *

"Did you hear me Mrs Johnson? You and your family are in danger! Why are you prepared to protect a murderer and not your family?"

"I am protecting my family." Sarah replied indignantly

Suddenly Alyssa was hit with a realisation "Protecting her family." She whispered

"Pardon?" said Horatio

"I need to talk to her Horatio." said Alyssa

"Alyssa, you know you can't legally question her."

"I don't need to question her, just let me talk to her. I'll get the answers we need."

* * *

"Hello Mrs Johnson," Alyssa greeted "Do you remember me?"

Sarah didn't respond

"Mrs Johnson, I know what it is like to want to protect your family."

"You're a mother?" Alyssa saw a gleam of hope in Sarah Johnson's eyes

"No, I'm not," Sarah turned away "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't hurl myself into on coming traffic if it meant protecting the people I love."

"I'm just trying to protect my family." Said Sarah her eyes welling up

"I know, but by trying to protect Bradley you may be hurting the rest of your family."

"He wouldn't hurt them. I know he wouldn't."

"Mrs Johnson, Mrs Johnson look at me. Sarah look at me" she looked up after Alyssa used her first name "Your son is very sick, and unstable. He needs help.

If you want to protect your family you have to tell us where he is."

Sarah, unable to refrain from crying any longer, broke down into floods of tears.

"I know where he is." Said Alyssa walking out of the interrogation room.

* * *

_Review it makes me smile _


	10. Trouble

**Special Agent Alyssa Spencer**

_Phew chapter 10!_

* * *

"Bradley Marretti!" Yelled Jason, his gun armed and ready "Bradley Marretti! FBI open up!" 

There was silence. Jason looked to the otherside of the door to Horatio. He nodded. Jason then, in one fluid movement kicked open the door.

"Bradley Marretti!" shouted Horatio charging in "Bradley Marretti, if you're here come out with your hands on your head!"

Once again there was no reply

"He's not here." Concluded Jason , holstering his gun

"Then where is he?" said Horatio

At that moment, Jason saw a small wooden box resting on a shabby old coffee table in the middle of the rundown apartment "What's that?" he asked pointing at the box

Horatio walked over to the coffee table, snapped on a pair of latex gloves, and opened the box "Pictures." He commented

Jason looked over Horatio's shoulder "They're all of the Johnson family and Mark Dexter."

The photo's Horatio was holding in his hands, were indeed of Mark Dexter and the Johnson family. But Peter Johnson had been cut out of every single photo and replaces with Mark Dexter.

"I think it's fair to say that Mr Johnson will be Bradley's next target." Said Jason

"I think your right."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town Alyssa was bringing Sarah Johnson home to her family. 

"Mom!" cried a little girl, upon seeing her mother enter through the front door, she bounded door the stairs

"Mom?" said an older boy poking his head out of the living room "Mom!" he cried, seeing her.

"Cady! Wilson!" she sobbed, hugging them tight afraid to let them go

"Sarah!" cried an overjoyed Peter Johnson, running out from the kitchen

"Peter!" she threw her arms around his neck

Alyssa felt something tugging at her sleeve. She looked down to see the little girl, Cady, trying to get her attention.

"Thank you." She said quietly before hugging Alyssa's waist

"No problem, sweetheart." Alyssa replied, slightly surprised at the little girl depth of emotion, but hiding it well.

As Alyssa was about to leave, Sarah stopped her "Agent Spencer." She called. Alyssa didn't correct her as she turned to face the family.

"Thank you." Said Sarah, picking up Cady and holding her in her arms "For everything."

Alyssa simply smiled in response.

Suddenly the front door burst open and in charged Bradley Marrettti, wielding a large gun in his hands.

He punched Alyssa in the face sending her to the ground. The children screamed. Alyssa tried to pull herself up, but Bradley whacked her hard on the head with the handle of his gun.

"Everybody in the living room!" he screeched at the Johnsons

Out of overwhelming fear, nobody moved "Now!" he screamed, cocking his gun.

The entire family, except Sarah, ran into the living room.

"Bradley." She said with desperation and confusion in her voice "What are yo-"

He cut her off "Move!"

He left Alyssa lying on the ground, under the assumption that she was unconscious. However, while Bradley herded the Johnson's into the living room Alyssa sent an 'SOS' text message to Calleigh, before falling into unconsciousness. She just prayed that she would understand it.

* * *

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" asked Eric 

"I mean 'He wasn't there'. He must be going after his next victim." Reasoned Jason

"That's Peter Johnson." Said Calleigh

"Alyssa's at the Johnson house right now." Eric realised "She went to take Sarah Johnson home!"

Suddenly Calleigh's phone went off. "It's a text." She told them, opening her phone "From Alyssa." She read the message, and her face paled "She's in trouble!"

"Did she say where she was?!" asked Jason, rising out of his seat

"No." Calleigh began to panic

"Does she have a GPS system installed on her phone?" Ryan asked, trying to get everyone to remain calm.

"Yeah." Said Jason, running his hands through his hair "Every agent does."

"Do you know the code?" Horatio asked him

Jason nodded and ran over to the nearest computer and connected his PDA tracking system.

"She's at the Johnson house!" exclaimed Jason

"Marretti!" realised Eric

"We gotta move!" said Jason grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_Dum, __dum__dum_

_Hope you liked!_


	11. Do It!

**Special Agent Alyssa Spencer**

_Almost finished! _

* * *

When Alyssa came to she found that her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were bound together. She also found herself in the middle of the Johnson's living room next to the cowering family. 

"Well, well," said Bradley "Look who's up." The gun Bradley had used to knock Alyssa out was still clutched firmly in the palm of his hand.

"Agent Spencer." He sneered "So nice to finally meet you. I must say you have been making my little mission a lot harder than I had originally intended."

"Then I can die happy." Alyssa replied sarcastically. Bradley back handed her across the cheek.

"Bradley stop!" Sarah cried

"Shut up!" he screeched "Just shut up! It wasn't supposed to be like this you know. It shouldn't have come to this."

He aimed the gun in his hand at Sarah "You! Why did you give me up?! Why did you choose him?!" he demanded indicating Peter "You, me, Dad we could have been a family. Instead you – you killed me! You killed him! This is all because of you!" he screamed as he cocked his gun.

"Bradley!" Alyssa yelled, as his hand flew to the trigger. He spun round to face her "You don't need to do this. You don't need to hurt anyone else." She implored, speaking softly

"Shut up bitch!" he raged "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I know you have Neuroblastoma," she said her tone not changing "I know your father Mark Dexter was pushed off that cliff back in 81', I know he didn't fall. And I know that you're a medical marvel, you share an 80 likeness of your father's DNA and that's why your Sarah couldn't give you her bone marrow. And I know you don't want to die."

"No I don't, but I don't have a choice," he said softly before his tone turned into a menacing snarl, and he aimed his gun at the Johnsons "And neither do they!"

"Bye bye mommy!" he spat before holding the gun to Sarah's temple

"Bradley!" Alyssa yelled again "You can't blame your mother for your illness, or for placing you in foster care! She was just a kid; she didn't know how to take care of you. She did what she thought was best for you."

"You're wrong it is her fault!" once again his tone changed. Alyssa could tell he was deteriorating "But not just hers." He moved the gun to point it at Peter "It's his too. You killed my father! You pushed him off that cliff! I know you did don't try and deny it!"

Sarah Johnson looked on in shock at the display going on between her husband and estranged son.

"Peter." She whispered "Tell him it's not true. Tell him you didn't kill Mark. Tell him."

"You never told her? Well tell her now." Bradley said calming, pressing the gun gently to Peter's temple

"Tell him!" she pleaded

"Tell her." he growled pressing harder on the gun "Do it!"

The tension in the room at that point was unbearable, and the desperation eluding from Sarah Johnson only magnified it.

"I killed him." Peter whispered, so softly that he could barely be heard

"Louder!" Bradley demanded

"I killed him." Peter Johnson sobbed

"Who?! Who did you kill?!" Bradley shouted, not lowering the gun from its position on Peter Johnson's forehead.

"Mark, Mark Dexter!" he cried "I killed Mark Dexter!"

Sarah stared at Peter, the man she married in horror. "Why?" she choked out

"Why?" Peter said "He slept with the girl I loved and got her pregnant. He was scum, as waste of skin!"

"Well '_mother'_" Bradley spat "Now you know." He pulled the trigger.

Sarah and her children let out a blood curdling scream as they and Alyssa were covered in the blood of Peter Johnson.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Police, SWAT, and FBU came charging in, led by Horatio, and Jason. In order to protect himself Bradley hauled Alyssa up by her hair and held her to his body by her throat.

"Mr Marretti, drop the gun!" Horatio ordered

"Come any closer and I'll shoot her in the head!" Bradley screamed

"Mr Marretti you have nowhere to go now drop the gun!" Horatio repeated

"I'll shoot her!"

Through this Alyssa kept and unwavering eye contact with Jason.

"Jason." She said sternly "Do it."

"Alyssa?" he questioned

"Do it." She ordered

Jason looked at her in disbelief. But upon seeing her steely resolve took aim and shot.

The silence that followed as deafening.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_The next chapter I post will be the epilogue and it will also include information about the sequel!_


	12. Epilogue

**Special Agent Alyssa Spencer**

* * *

"She's failing!" Alyssa heard a distant voice shout "30 volts! Clear!" 

"She's not responding!" a second voice cried

"60 volts! Clear!"

"Doctor she's still not responding!"

"100 volts! Clear!"

"She's with us." Alyssa found herself in a hospital OR, surrounded by doctors and nurses, squinting from the brightness of the florescent lights illuminating the room.

"Miss Spencer! Miss Spencer, can you hear me?" It took all of Alyssa's strength to nod in response.

The last thing Alyssa heard before once again slipping into unconsciousness was a voice assuring her that everything was going to be fine

"Miss Spencer, you're gonna be okay."

* * *

When Alyssa finally found her way back into consciousness, she found herself lying in a hospital bed, with Calleigh in a chair beside her flicking through the book 'The Bell Jar'. 

Alyssa tried to pull herself up but felt a shooting pain in her shoulder. She slipped down the sleeve of the hospital gown she was wearing to see a large bandage covering her entire left shoulder. Alyssa let out a groan of pain and frustration, stirring Calleigh out of her trance.

"Oh God Ally!" Calleigh grabbed her in a vice like hug.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Alyssa whined

"Oh sorry." She said letting go "Oh god I was so worried." Calleigh said letting out a sigh of relief "The doctors weren't sure if you were ever gonna wake up."

"Well you know me; I've never been one to follow doctor's orders. So 'The Bell Jar'? I really got you that worried?" Joked Alyssa, her voice slightly horse. Calleigh smiled.

"How long have I been out?" she asked

"About a week." Calleigh replied

"A week?!" Alyssa exclaimed "Jesus."

"What happened to Bradley Marretti?" Alyssa asked her suddenly remembering

"He died Alyssa. EMT pronounced at the scene." Calleigh told her

"Is anyone else hurt?"

"No but your _friend_ Jason is a nervous wreck."

"My '_friend'_?"

"Come on Al, I've lived with you. You cannot expect me to believe that nothing is going on between you two."

"Okay, first of all, not loving your tone of voice," Alyssa said half serious "And second of all nothing has ever or will ever happen with Jason, he's merely an obnoxious guy whose got a crush on me. Why do I always attract the stinkers?"

"Sweetie," Calleigh started sitting down on the end of the bed "The ability to attract 'stinkers' is a trait we both possess." Alyssa laughed at her old friend's comment.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Alyssa and Calleigh, they had an audience. Eric was standing outside Alyssa's hospital room listening to the entire conversation, with a strange sense of relief washing over him and a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

A few hours later, after Alyssa having finally convinced Calleigh to go home, she was visited by Horatio. 

"Nice to see your feeling better Miss Spencer." Horatio said walking into the room

"Alyssa," she insisted "And it takes more than a bullet in the shoulder to get rid of me." Alyssa smiled

At that moment the arrogant Agent Bryan Alders marched into the room, closely followed by Jason.

"Evening Spencer." Alders greeted coldly

"Bryan." Alyssa replied just as coldly

"Hello Alyssa." Jason greeted, quite obviously relieved

"Jason, all I have to say to you is…" she broke out into a smile "Thank God you're a good shot."

Jason returned her smile.

"As much as I hate to break up this touching moment Spencer," Alders cut in "I came to inform you that your FBI status has been fully reinstated and you can return to work as soon as you have recovered." There was a tone of venom in Alders' voice, telling her that he had been forced into doing this.

"No thanks." Alyssa said brightly

"Excuse me?" said Alders

"No thank you." She repeated "I don't want to return to the FBI."

"Spencer!" "Alyssa!" Alders and Jason said simultaneously

"I'm pleased to hear that Miss Spencer." Said Horatio joining the conversation

"Alyssa." She reiterated

"Alyssa." Smiled Horatio "Because I have an offer for you."

"An offer?" questioned Alyssa

"I'd like you to join my team. I just happen to be short a forensic anthropologist."

"You want me to be one of your CSIs?" Alyssa asked in disbelief

"Yes I do." Horatio confirmed

"Alyssa you can't possibly be considering this!" said Jason incredulously

Ignoring Jason, Alyssa responded without any doubt "I'm in."

* * *

_**The End**_

_There it is folks! But if you're a fan of this story not to worry I'm already working on a sequel, which includes murder, mystery, romance__(which will be a lot more obvious!)__ and of course the oblig__atory__psychotic __serial killer! Keep checking __for it!_

_And so for the last time...R & R!_


End file.
